Saviors
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: The Clans are dying from something unknown. Starclan send three Twolegs turned into cats to save the Clans... Or fall to the force unknown. Join Allie and her two friends as they are whisked into the world of Warriors, where they must fight for the Clans... And their lives. Set after The Last Hope.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

A flame colored ginger tom padded confidently down a stone path to a group of cats surrounding a sparkling, blue pool. Starlight reflected off the pool's surface, creating a beautiful view of the night sky. He sat next to a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, stars glimmering in her fur.

" Bluestar, Yellowfang, Leopardstar, Tallstar, Raggedstar," the tom mewed respectfully, dipping his head to each cat.

Bluestar glared at the ginger tom." You're late, Firestar."

Firestar sighed." I know, but I had to..." His words trailed off and his eyes went round with grief.

Bluestar's eyes softened sympathetically." What is it?" She asked gently.

" I had to lead another Clan cat to Starclan," he mewed sadly.

" Who?" Yellowfang tilted her head to the side questioningly.

Firestar muttered," Minnowtail of Riverclan."

Leopardstar growled." I'm sick of whatever is killing our warriors! Almost every moon we have to lead a cat into our ranks! Some are too young! Some have great destinies ahead of them! Whatever this is has only been here two moons and already Minnowtail, Thornclaw of Thunderclan, and Slightpaw of Windclan have been killed!" Leopardstar's voice held bitterness in it.

Raggedstar hissed in agreement." If this force is not afraid to kill barely trained apprentices then I'm afraid our kits may be next."

Tallstar had not spoken yet but he did now." What if we gave someone powers to defeat this unknown killer?" He suggested.

Bluestar shook her head." I do not think that will work like it did with Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather."

Suddenly Yellowfang stiffened. Bluestar quieted them." She's receiving a prophecy."

_" A mysterious force will destroy the clans, leaving them in ruins. There will be three, saviors of the clans, who will either defeat this force or fall before its power."_

While Yellowfang had been speaking, her voice had been dull and her eyes seemed distant. As soon as she had uttered the last word, she went back to normal.

Bluestar looked confused." Saviors? Who are the three saviors?"

Firestar seemed thoughtful before meowing slowly," What if we changed three Two-legs into cats to be the saviors?"

" What?! Are you mouse-brained, Firestar?!" Yellowfang hissed, shock plain on her face.

Firestar shrugged before replying," Well think about it. It might be a logical solution."

" Now, Firestar. One, we might consider it. Two would be a maybe. But THREE Two-legs?! Firestar, what if they turn out to be not the ones? Anyways we'd need a sign to even think-" Bluestar's words were cut off as she stared at something past the group.

The others turned their heads curiously to see what was so important it had caught Bluestar's attention. They gasped when they saw a watery image of three, young Two-legs laughing and joking around.

Then, it was gone. Vanished into thin air.

Leopardstar murmured," It was a sign."

Tallstar nodded." And it was a clear sign."

" A sign that Firestar's idea should be used and may be a good one," Raggedstar rumbled in a deep voice.

Bluestar sighed." Even I saw that it was an obvious sign. Firestar," she turned her electric blue gaze on her former deputy," we will use your idea. But know that you will hold full responsibility if it doesn't work and the Clans are destroyed."

Firestar dipped his head, green eyes blazing with excitement and hope." Of course, Bluestar," he purred.

" It is settled then. Two of us will go to these chosen Two-legs and turn them into cats," Yellowfang mewed," I volunteer to go."

Bluestar stepped forward." As do I."

Tallstar rose to his paws." Good luck, Bluestar and Yellowfang. And may Starclan light your path."

**So that's the prologue for ' Saviors'. Review what you thought! Bye!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances**

Oak Grove Middle

Allie: tall; curly brown hair with hazel eyes; brave, courageous, and not afraid to voice her opinions and thoughts

Lauren: medium height; blond hair with green eyes; outgoing and optimistic

Logan: medium height; black hair with blue eyes; smart geeky kid of their group; more cautious and nervous than Allie and Lauren

Warriors:

Thunderclan

Leader:Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors( toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice- Lilypaw

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice- Seedpaw

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

Apprentices

Lilypaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Seedpaw- golden brown she-cat

Queens

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Grasspaw

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw- black and gray tom Apprentice- Spikepaw

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw- dark brown tom

Queens

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

Elders

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring- brown and white tom

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather- dark gray tom Apprentice- Featherpaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat Apprentice- Hootpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Oatpaw

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Featherpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw- dark gray tom

Oatpaw- pale brown tabby tom

Queens

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom Apprentice- Lizardpaw

Medicine cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom Apprentice- Havenpaw

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice- Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Apprentices

Lizardpaw- light brown tom

Havenpaw- black and white she-cat

Perchpaw- gray and white she-cat

Queens

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Elders

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Cats outside the Clans

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell and white she-cat who lives with Smoky


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter! Now to answer some reviews!**

**Amberfoot7- thanks!**

**Eaglestorm- why don't you make a story like this? I'd love to see what you do with it!**

**Ruby( guest)- thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors ( sadly ). Erin Hunter does. I only own my characters! And onto the chapter!**

Chapter 1

My alarm went off, jerking me awake. I groaned and silenced the alarm, throwing the sheets off and rubbing my eyes sleepily. I got dressed, had some breakfast, then slung my backpack onto my shoulders.

" Bye! Have fun at school!" I heard my mother's voice drift from the kitchen cheerfully.

" I will!" I called back before muttering," or I'll at least try."

I paused. I felt as if I had forgotten something.

_' Come on! Think!'_

Then it hit me. My Warriors book! I quickly dashed back to my room and grabbed the book I was reading Warriors: The Last Hope. Then I raced out the door in time to catch my school bus.

Panting, I collapsed into the seat I share with my best friend, Lauren. Let me tell you a bit about Lauren. We've been friends since kindergarten and since then we have been nearly inseparable. She's a medium height with blond hair that I find myself sometimes jealous of. Compared to my brown curls, her hair is a golden ribbon.

She has the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen! So green, they match the trees outside. She's very optimistic and outgoing so if you want some fun, go to Lauren. But something that we had in common: we were both Warriors fans.

We had read every book and enjoyed to use our free-time talking about warriors. We each had a cat, which of course we have warrior names. To other people they are Sammy ( my cat ) and Fluffy ( her cat ).

Sammy is a dark gray tom and Fluffy is a black she-cat with white paws. To us, Sammy is Pebbleheart and Fluffy is Whitefoot.

Lauren glimpsed at the book tucked protectively under my arm." Have you finished it yet?"

" Not yet. I'm on the last few pages! Mom wouldn't let me finish last night," I sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Lauren's eyes lit up. " Ooo! Does that mean you've gotten to the part where Firestar-"

" No! No spoilers!" I practically screeched, trying to cover her mouth as she laughed.

I looked up to see the people around me staring at me with weird expressions. I glared at them." What are you looking at?" I snapped hotly.

The kids who had been staring quickly tried making it look like they hadn't been looking though they kept casting glances my way. I snorted and opened my book.

" What?! Firestar DIES?!" I cried, reading that page over and over.

Lauren nodded solemnly." Yes, he does. And guess who becomes leader."

" Brambleclaw," I guessed, grinning.

" Yeah! We've always waited for this moment. Though I'm kinda sad Firestar dies... But hey! Brambleclaw is gonna become leader!" Lauren squealed excitedly.

We suddenly lurched forward as the bus came to a screeching stop. I bumped my face rather painfully against the seat.

" Ow! What was that for!" I yelped indignantly, glaring at our bus driver, Mr. Adams.

Mr. Adams is a tall man, with a sweep of dark hair and hawklike hazel eyes. Despite his appearance, he's rather nice.

He shrugged and replied," Sorry, Allie. But I nearly missed a kid."

A smiling boy stepped onto the bus and made his way to our seat.

" Hi, Logan!" Lauren said cheerfully.

I glared playfully at Logan." Hi but you made me hit my face against the seat."

Logan laughed." Well then sorry! But how else am I supposed to get to school?" He finished, sitting down next to me.

" Walk! You could use the exercise anyways!" I teased, laughing at the mock hurt look on his face.

Logan pretended to pout." Well I didn't know I was so unwanted," he whined, sounding like a little first grader.

Lauren giggled and my face burned red at my contained laughter. Our bus rolled to a slow halt and I gazed out the window to see our school, Oak Grove Middle.

" Well looks like we made it to our favorite place:school," I mumbled sarcastically.

Lauren had a look of disbelief." More of like our least favorite place. And if you can call it school. More like prison."

Logan shook his head, rolling his eyes." You girls always over react."

We walked off the bus, playing around and talking. We entered our homeroom class, which is English. Ugh. My least favorite subject.

I sighed.

_' This is going to be a long day.'_

**So what'd you all think? Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had some issues with the way this thing wants to write. Anyways review what you thought. Next chapter some exciting stuff should happen!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! Here's the next, the newest, and an amazing chappie! First to answer an equally amazing REVIEEEEEEEW!**

**Eaglestorm- thanks for the review! You should totally make a story like this! And if you like, I have a suggestion for what you could do for them changing into cats. What if... They dream about being Warriors and when they wake up, it's true? Like maybe have a cat visit them in a dream? Just a suggestion, totally don't have to use it. Update on your other story soon and please write a story like this! I'd like to see what you do with it!(:**

**Now onto ze chapter!**

Chapter 2

As the bell rang, kids poured out of the classrooms. I struggled to get through the doorway of Mr. Daniels classroom. He teaches my favorite subject, science, which is why I mainly pay attention in his class.

I finally got out of the school building and made my way to my bus. I plopped down into my seat with a relieved sigh. Lauren and Logan soon joined me and soon the bus was pulling out from the school parking lot.

" Finally! It's the weekend," Lauren groaned, slumping against the seat and closing her eyes.

I nodded in agreement." We can talk about Warriors all weekend! Hey we're still meeting up today at my house to go to the park right?"

" Yeah," they answered in unison.

We live near each other on the same block and the park is a five minute walk from my house, so we usually go there on Friday after school. After that we were silent, watching as each kid got off the bus. Soon it was just me, Lauren, and this kid named Kaylee.

As Kaylee got off, she muttered," Warrior geeks."

We glared at her as she passed by but she didn't notice.

" I can't stand her!" I growled angrily.

" Yeah! The bad thing is she used to read Warriors too. She quit last year," Lauren agreed, staring out the window at Kaylee's retreating form.

" Well I gotta go. See you at your house!" Lauren called over her shoulder as her house loomed into view.

I waved goodbye and sat back to wait the short three minutes it takes by bus to get to my house. The bus braked as it came to my stop and I shrugged my backpack onto my shoulders and stepped off the bus.

I turned the doorknob and went inside my house to see Lauren and Logan already there.

" We decided to go ahead and come here," Logan explained, grinning sheepishly at me.

I waved it off." It's fine just let me go put my backpack down in my room and I'll be right down."

I stomped up the stairs and to my room. I threw my backpack against the wall and raced back down the stairs.

" Let's go," I panted, winded from my run up and down the stairs.

I called out," Bye, Mom!"

" Bye! Have fun and be careful!" She called back.

" We will," I assured her and closed the door.

As we walked down the sidewalk, we talked about Warriors.

" Did you hear about the new book coming out?" Logan asked.

I looked at him curiously." No I haven't. What's it called?"

Lauren answered this time." Bramblestar's Storm," she piped up.

We talked and laughed some more when we heard a silky voice say," Greetings, young ones."

We instantly went quiet and we stopped. I glanced around nervously.

" Was that just me or did you guys hear that also?" Logan whispered, eyes scanning the bushes and trees.

" I heard it, too," Lauren muttered.

" Same here," I answered softly.

Suddenly a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a scruffy dark gray she-cat padded calmly out of the bushes.

Lauren's eyes softened and she murmured," Awww! They're so cute!"

" Yeah and they look a bit like Bluestar and Yellowfang," I joked, looking at the two cats gazing at us.

But I shivered as I saw the wisdom in their bright eyes and their fur seemed to shimmer like... Stars?

What happened next shocked us all. The gray she-cat meowed," Hello. Are you Allie, Lauren, and Logan?"

We jumped and gaped at the cat.

" D-d-did you g-guys hear that?" Logan stuttered, eyes wide.

Lauren bit her lip and nodded. I did likewise.

The blue she-cat strode forward." Are you Allie, Lauren, and Logan?" She asked, repeating what the gray she-cat had asked.

" Y-yes," I answered, shock flashing through me," How do you know our names?"

" And how are you talking? And what are your names?" Lauren added quickly.

The gray she-cat growled," Slow down. So many questions. We know your names simply because we do, we can talk just how you can, and my name is Yellowfang."

" And I'm Bluestar," the blue she-cat mewed, dipping her head in a greeting.

Lauren laughed." I must be seriously hallucinating. Bluestar and Yellowfang? Talking cats? Yeah I'm dreaming."

" I agree. And soon we'll all wake up and be in our beds," Logan muttered.

Bluestar meowed," I assure you this is not a dream. But we need your help."

Yellowfang spoke now." The Clans are in trouble and there is a prophecy saying that there shall be three saviors of the Clans. And we got a sign saying you three are those saviors."

" B-but how are three peo- I mean Twolegs supposed to save the Clans?" I inquired, staring at Yellowfang.

Bluestar answered," Starclan has our ways."

And before any of us could protest, Bluestar and Yellowfang placed their noses against us and Yellowfang put her tail tip against Logan's leg. There was a swift jolt of pain.

Then, everything turned black.

**So what'd you all think? There should be a new chapter up soon! SEE YOU! And don't forget to... * drum roll * REVIEEEEEEEW! Bye!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and sorry ( mostly, kinda, maybe ) about that cliffie! But it had to be done * laughs evilly *. I'd like to thank everybody for their support! Now to answer some reviews!**

**Eaglestorm- it'd be cool if you did make a story like this and I know how ya feel about being lazy! Lol. And it's great you fixed up those chapters! You're coming out to be a really talented writer!(: glad you think the story is cool!**

**a moon's shadow- Yes! A cliffie! Sorry about that! Mostly. Haha! **

**Wood Cats- thanks! And if you like this I know a story that you would love! If you haven't read it yet, there's this story called ' Don't be afraid to fly' by pillowrabbit! You can find pillowrabbit under my favorites! And your reviews are greatly appreciated!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors blah blah blah ONTO THE CHAPTER! **

Chapter 3

I groaned and rubbed my head with my hand.

" Owwwww! That hurt so bad!" I moaned, standing up.

I instantly collapsed and I realized I couldn't stand.

I grumbled," I'm going to get those two... Wherever they are."

I heard a noise off to my side." Ohhhh. What happened?"

I forced my eyes open and looked around. I rubbed my throbbing head again. Wait a second... Why does my face feel... Furry?

I glanced down at my hands and screamed. I had paws not hands!

" My hands! What happened to my hands?!" Lauren screeched, voice laced with panic and fear.

I perked my ears." Lauren? Where are you?"

" I'm right next to you dummy!" She replied.

I looked to the side and screamed again. Next to me was a beautiful white she-cat with gray tabby stripes, gray paws, and stunning leaf green eyes. Lauren was a cat! I looked at my paws. I'm a cat!

" Ok. We need to calm down and-" I was cut off by another screech from Lauren.

" Calm down? CALM DOWN! How am I supposed to CALM DOWN when I'm a cat, Allie?!" She shrieked, eyes starting to widen so much I could see the whites.

I growled." Get ahold of yourself! Where's Logan?"

I heard a voice behind me." What are you two telling about?"

I whirled around and held back another scream! Behind me was a pure black tom with icy blue eyes!

" L-Logan? Don't panic but umm..." My words drifted off as he looked at his paws.

He yelped in shock," AHHHHH! Why do I have paws?!"

Lauren rolled her eyes, over her shock." We're obviously cats genius."

Logan glared at her." I can see that but why?" He snapped.

I hissed," It must've had to do with Bluestar and Yellowfang!"

I twitched my ears as we heard a soft voice whisper," And so it did have to do with us. We told you already. There is a prophecy about you and the Clans need your help."

Lauren spat," Come out where we can see you! So that I can claw your ears off also!"

The voice purred silkily," You wouldn't do that now would you, Lauren?"

Then it was gone. I hissed in frustration.

'_ I at least want to know what I look like.' _ I thought to myself, grimacing.

I spotted a puddle and bounded toward it. Gazing into the puddle, I saw a pair of bright amber eyes staring back at me. Examining my reflection, I saw I had long, brown tabby fur and amber eyes.

" At least they didn't make me look stupid," I muttered under my breath.

I stiffened as the bushes rustled and a light brown tabby tom, golden tom, and pale ginger she-cat padded out.

" What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" The golden tom snarled.

**So there's your chappie! What did you all think? Review! Review! Review! All reviews are highly appreciated! Byeeeee!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews!**

**Tiger's Eye- glad you love the story! I updated ( obviously ). I would name one of them with the beginning ' Rain ' but I've already decided names for them. Sorry! Maybe I can name a kit with the beginning ' Rain ' if you want? And yes! Go Warriors!**

**Anova- so you've heard of pillowrabbit too...**

**Ruby- thanks**

**Onto the awaited chapter!**

Chapter 4

I gulped and backed up, whimpering in fear.

" What do we do?!" Lauren gasped.

I replied silently," Don't let them know we know all about them. Play it cool."

" I'll repeat. What are you doing on Thunderclan territory," the tom snarled again, interrupting our intense whispering.

I straightened up." We did not know this was your territory," I meowed boldly, looking him directly in the eye, amber for amber. Electricity seemed to crackle between our stares.

The tom blinked, shock in his amber eyes. I smirked. I guessed that he didn't get such boldness from young cats.

" You look only about the size and age of an apprentice," the pale ginger she-cat mused, sweeping her green eyes over us.

I pretended to look surprised." Oh! Did you say this was Thunderclan territory?"

This time the pale brown tom answered." Yes why?"

Lauren meowed," Great! We were wanting to join your clan!"

I glared at her and hissed just loud enough for her to hear," Don't get too hasty with things!"

The three cats shared skeptical looks. I tensed. Would we be able to defeat trained, battle ready Clan cats?

The pale tom turned his gaze to us." What are your names?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

" I'm Allie, that's Lauren," I mewed, using my tail to point at my friend," and that's Logan," I finished, sitting down and licking a paw casually.

The golden tom gave me a suspicious look." Are you kittypets?"

My fur fluffed up in indignation." Of course not!" I spat before smoothing my fur and answering more calmly," We are rogues. Our parents died in a fox attack trying to save us. So we decided to find these ' Clans ' that we heard of," I mewed, forcing my eyes to go round and lowering my head sadly.

Lauren and Logan quickly caught on, doing the same as I was. Lauren even sniffled a little.

The she-cat's eyes softened sympathetically." That must have been terrible. I'm so sorry," she murmured.

I nodded to her in gratitude. Then, I turned to the golden tom." What are your names?" I asked curiously.

The tom ignored my question. My tail lashed in irritation. I hated it when people or cats ignored me! Logan and Lauren snickered at my aggravation but went silent at my hot amber stare. He whispered to his companions then rose to his full height so that he loomed over me. I shivered involuntarily.

He meowed," We shall take you to see Bramblestar, our leader."

My tail waved in excitement as I answered," Ok. Great!"

The brown tom purred in amusement at my anticipation.

" Hey! Wait! What're your names?" Lauren protested, planting her paws firmly.

I groaned. Knowing Lauren, she wouldn't move until she got an answer.

The tom seemed to sense this because he mewed breezily," I'm Lionblaze, that's Birchfall, and that's Sandstorm. Now come on and no more questions."

Lauren and I shared an excited look. We got to meet Lionblaze!_ The _Lionblaze! The cats whirled around and disappeared into the bushes. Soon, Lauren, Logan, and I found ourselves dashing through the trees, scenery a blur of colors.

I let out a yowl of than I would have liked, we arrived to a tunnel-like structure made of brambles.

_' The camp entrance!'_

I nearly bounced around in excitement. I was getting to see the Thunderclan camp! I followed Lionblaze, Birchfall, and Sandstorm into the camp with my head and tail held high. I noticed cats around the clearing staring at us and some shot looks of suspicion and wariness at us. Glancing at my friends, I saw Lauren with a similar posture and Logan lowered his head in embarrassment, trying to hide his face.

The patrol led us to a huge pile of rocks and Sandstorm gestured with her tail to follow her. We bounded up the rocks and Sandstorm mewed a greeting.

" Come in," a voice rumbled from inside.

Then, we entered the dark den to confront the Thunderclan leader.

**What'd you all think? Enjoy the next chapter lots cause it'll be the last one until after Christmas. Be sure to...* pauses dramatically * REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEEW! Bye ( did I mention to review? )!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Reviews!**

**Eaglestorm- glad you like the story! If you write one like this I want to know the minute you do! Again sorry I couldn't help with your story...): But I'm continuing Saviors ( obviously ) and I haven't been able to update my other stories cause I haven't had internet. ( ACK! )**

**Now onto this chapter people!(:**

Chapter 5

As we entered the den, a dark brown tabby tom padded out of the shadows to confront us. His muscles rippled under his sleek pelt, and I couldn't help but admire this cat.

His deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts." Greetings, Sandstorm. Who do we have here?"

The pale ginger she-cat, Sandstorm, stepped forward and dipped her head respectively." Hello, Bramblestar. Birchfall, Lionblaze, and I found these three rogues while we were on patrol. They say their parents died protecting them from a fox. They wish to join the Clan."

Bramblestar turned his head to us and mewed," I am truly sorry about your parents, young ones. That must have been hard for you."

I studied him for a moment and saw that he really WAS sorry. Sorry for our ' dead parents '. I cringed inwardly about the lie, knowing our parents were alive and well back home.

My attention was directed to Lauren as she mewed somberly," Yes, it was hard. It took us so long to get here. But we will never forget our parents, Petal and Frost."

I blinked at her in surprise and she shot me a look that said_ I made up the names. Go with it._

_B_ramblestar flicked his tail before answering," And I should think you wouldn't forget them. Now, may I ask your names?"

" Oh, of course! My name is Allie," I mewed quickly.

Lauren dipped her head and meowed smoothly," My name's Lauren."

Logan's black head nodded once before he replied," My name is Logan."

" Are you sure you three aren't kittypets? Those names sound a lot like kittypet names," Bramblestar mewed.

I could see he was trying not to offend us and be polite but the unmistakable glimmer of suspicion was clear in his dark amber eyes.

_' Why does everyone think we're kittypets?!' _I thought indignantly, my brown tabby fur fluffing up.

I noticed Lauren's white and gray fur bristle as well and spotted a flicker of annoyance in Logan's icy blue eyes.

" I assure you, Bramblestar, we are rogues. Not kittypets," I mewed smoothly, but it took all my willpower not to spit out the words and to flatten my fur.

Bramblestar stared at me through slightly narrowed eyes before replying," Ok..."

But I could detect the hint of uncertainty in his tone. My tail lashed once.

" Why do you want to join ThunderClan?" Bramblestar asked.

I took a moment to think about his question before I meowed," After our parents' deaths, we decided that we didn't want to live all alone. We wanted to live somewhere where we could help others and make a new family and friends."

" Well said," Sandstorm murmured.

I jumped in surprise. I had almost forgotten the ginger she-cat was there! I dipped my head to her in thanks.

" I agree and for that reason, I will let you join the Clan," Bramblestar announced.

Lauren let out a squeal of excitement and started bouncing around while Logan's eyes lit up. Even I gave a little bounce. Sandstorm purred in amusement and Bramblestar's whiskers twitched.

" Will we have to change our names?" I asked inquisitively.

Sandstorm answered for Bramblestar." Yes, you do I'm afraid. The others will take a better... Liking to you if you do."

" Ok. I'm pretty sure we won't mind," I replied, flashing a look at Lauren and Logan.

They nodded to show they wouldn't mind. Anyways, I've always wondered what my name would be as a warrior. Bramblestar rose to his paws.

" Come. We'll have the ceremony now."

We followed him out of his den and Bramblestar yowled," Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock!"

The cats shot him looks of surprise as they took spots under the Highrock.

" Three rogues by the names of Lauren, Logan, and Allie have come to us wishing to join the Clan. After questioning them, I have decided to let them join," Bramblestar meowed once every cat was present.

Disapproving yowls broke out at his words.

" Bramblestar! We have enough mouths to feed!"

" I agree!"

" Don't we have enough apprentices?"

Bramblestar growled," Silence! I have made a decision and it's final!"

The cats grew silent and sat back down, but they shot looks of anger at us.

" Logan, step forward," Bramblestar mewed.

Logan gulped nervously and took shaky steps forward until he stood before Bramblestar.

" Is it your wish to join ThunderClan and become an apprentice?" Bramblestar asked.

Sandstorm whispered something in his ear and he answered shakily," Yes, Bramblestar."

" Then by the powers of StarClan, I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, give you your new name. From this moment on, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall."

Birchfall stepped forward and the newly named Ravenpaw and Birchfall touched noses before going to join the others.

" Lauren, come forward."

Lauren strode forward confidently and gazed into Bramblestar's eyes.

" Is it your wish to join ThunderClan and become an apprentice?" Bramblestar asked, repeating his previous words.

Lauren meowed," It is."

Bramblestar flicked his tail tip before continuing." Then by the powers of StarClan, I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, give your new name. From this moment until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud."

Icecloud came forward to touch noses with Blizzardpaw and they went to join Birchfall and Ravenpaw. I realized I was the last one left. I was ready as Bramblestar called for me.

" Allie, step forward."

As soon as I was in front of him, Bramblestar asked," Allie, is it your wish to join ThunderClan and become an apprentice along with Ravenpaw and Blizzardpaw?"

" Yes, Bramblestar. It is," I answered, tone filled with certainty.

Bramblestar nodded in approval and mewed," Then by the powers of StarClan, I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, give you your apprentice name. From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw."

Murmurs broke out and even I almost reeled back at my new name. Tigerpaw? Like, Tigerstar? Oh, StarClan.

Bramblestar continuing the ceremony snapped me out of my thoughts." Your mentor will be Cherryfall. Though she is young and just became a warrior, I believe she is ready for her first apprentice."

I didn't mind that I got a new warrior as a mentor. I actually kind of wanted Cherryfall as my mentor! We touched noses and went to join my friends. The Clan began to cheer our new names.

" Ravenpaw! Blizzardpaw! Tigerpaw!"

Bramblestar dismissed the meeting and went into his den, a ginger she-cat with white paws trailing in after him.

I turned my amber gaze onto Cherryfall." What will we do first?"

Cherryfall meowed," We're going to explore the territory with your friends and their mentors."

Blizzardpaw and Ravenpaw padded towards us with Birchfall and Icecloud in tow.

" Come on," Birchfall meowed.

Then, we exited the camp through the bramble tunnel and entered the forest beyond.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but my internet went out. So don't expect an update for a while. Again I'm really sorry! I'm going to try updating on all my other stories too but I can't promise anything! So please review! Pleeeeease! I love all your reviews! Bye and don't forget about those reviews! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Guess who's back from the dead! I finally got my internet back so expect updates on every story. Ok reviews!**

**Eaglestorm- yeah it's great to BE back! And I know right! I love it too! Glad you're liking the story! When are you going to update Heat of the Blaze?**

**Shira the Mage- yeah but at least I got my internet back again! And don't worry. I'm not going anywhere! I read your latest chapter and can't wait for you to update again!(:**

**Pokemonthateatcats2- thanks and no he doesn't... YET!**

**Ruby- thank you!**

**Wood Cats- glad to see you back and of course I haven't forgotten about you! Glad you like the story!**

**Now onto the chapter! Man I hate being inactive...**

Chapter 6

" Whoa," I breathed as we walked out of the tunnel entrance and into the forest.

The forest was beautiful! The grass and leaves were all shades of green. A breeze blew gently, ruffling my fur slightly and causing the trees to sway lazily in the wind. The sky was a brilliant blue and had fluffy white clouds skidding across its vastness, throwing dappled shadows onto the forest floor. Bright yellow dandelion flowers waved at us.

Cherryfall glanced at me sideways." Yes, Tigerpaw. This is the forest."

" Isn't it beautiful?" I whispered softly to Blizzardpaw, nudging my friend.

" Very," she whispered back, green eyes shining.

Birchfall meowed,"Come on and let's explore the territory!"

We padded through the woods casually, our mentors pointing out things occasionally.

" There's the abandoned Twoleg nest. If you go there, be careful. It's where Jayfeather and Leafpool grow their herbs."

" That's the old Thunderpath. Also be careful if you go there because you don't know what lives there."

" And there's the Ancient Oak. It's where we teach our apprentices how to climb trees."

We already knew all that, of course, but I pretended to pay attention and be interested. Stealing a glimpse at Blizzardpaw, I saw that she was doing the same, but you could tell she was distracted by her wandering eyes. Looking at Ravenpaw, I saw his ears were pricked and he was nodding.

I snorted in amusement. Typical Ravenpaw. Always trying to learn everything even though he already knows it. I sniffed the air and smelled something fresh and clear.

" I see you've got a whiff of the lake," Icecloud mewed.

Cherryfall barred my way with her tail before I could rush forward." We'll see it another day, Tigerpaw."

I huffed in annoyance and let my mind wander.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we came upon a swiftly moving stream. Ravenpaw leaned forward to lap at the water but drew back with his eyes widened in alarm at Birchfall sharp tone.

" Get back, Ravenpaw! That's the border with WindClan!" He hissed.

Icecloud nodded in agreement." Do not go there unless ordered to by Bramblestar or Squirrelflight. Trespassing is not taken lightly by either Clan."

" And I should hope we don't find those apprentices on our territory," a voice on the other side of the stream growled.

Our heads whipped up as three skinny cats crept out of the bushes.

Birchfall dipped his head to the ginger tom with white paws." Greetings, Weaselfur. How are things in WindClan?"

Weaselfur's eyes flashed." That's none of ThunderClan's business!" He snapped.

Birchfall's fur bristled but he simply dipped his head again.

" Let's go Heathertail and Crouchfoot. And we better not catch those three on WindClan territory, or they won't get away unharmed," the tom warned before disappearing with his companions following.

Birchfall sighed and shook his head in disbelief." Come on."

I thought he still sounded a little miffed. We continued through the forest in silence. We finally came to a line of pine trees. I sniffed the air and gagged. It reeked!

" Ewwww! What is that?" Blizzardpaw exclaimed.

I took one look at her and almost burst out laughing. Blizzardpaw's nose was wrinkled up, her fur was bushed up, and her eyes shone with disgust.

" That," Cherryfall meowed grimly," is ShadowClan."

I gazed at her in confusion." Is something going on between ThunderClan and ShadowClan?"

Before she could answer, Birchfall hissed," Shush! ShadowClan are near!"

Just as four ShadowClan cats stalked out of the trees.

" Greetings, Birchfall," a ginger tom meowed coolly.

" Rowanclaw," Birchfall growled.

A black she-cat spoke." No need to be so brisk, Birchfall."

I growled lowly in my throat.

A brown tom lunged forward dangerously close to the border." Yeah, Birchfall! No need to be rude," he sneered.

" Leave him alone!" I snarled.

Cherryfall glared at me but her anger seemed directed towards the rival Clan cats.

" Be quiet, Spikepaw!" Rowanclaw snapped, shoving the apprentice back into the group.

Rowanclaw brought his muzzle forward and inspected me closely. His eyes narrowed but his expression was bored. I snarled in his face. How dare he! But all he did was blink. I heard Blizzardpaw draw in a breath.

" Careful, Tigerpaw," I heard Icecloud murmur.

I took a deep breath. She's right. If I lose my cool... Well, who knows what'll happen. So I tried to match Rowanclaw's bored expression, blinking slowly.

Rowanclaw's eyes flared with disappointment. He drew back and asked," What's with the new apprentices? I don't remember any new kits being announced."

There was a smirk in his tone that I didn't like. Not one bit.

Birchfall ignored his question, dipping his head stiffly and grumbled," We must leave now, Rowanclaw."

Rowanclaw snorted but stepped back. As we walked away, he yowled," Don't think anything had been solved between us!"

Cherryfall's fur was bristled and Icecloud's lip was curled up in a silent snarl.

_' Yup. Something's defineitely up between them.'_

" Maybe it's time we returned to camp for today. We explored the whole territory anyway," Icecloud suggested.

Birchfall grunted," Fine."

Then we sped through the forest and back to the camp.

**There's you long awaited and anticipated chapter people! Review what you thought! Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top? Bye, check out my other stories, and did I mention to review! Alright! Peace! ( did I mention I hate being inactive and to review?)**


End file.
